1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in general to electronic video games of the kind having programmable data processes which may readily be changed and exchanged by means of associated video cartridges known in the art as software). This invention also relates to a pinball-type machine which is operated partially electrically and partially mechanically.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Presently, many different variations of these particular types of machines have been proposed. The most sophisticated of these are the fully computerized video display systems. However, fully computerized games contribute to a very high cost of operation and usually have to be placed in series with other associated equipment, such as a video screen of a TV set, for example, or placed in amusement arcades, etc. In accordance with conventional practice, pinball machines operate with manually operated pull levers, push button levers, swing levers on fixed incline playing table, wherein the table provides downward pull or roll to the pinball which is directed through an obstacle field of pins on the playing surfaces and rolls forwardly from a numerical scoreboard at the rear of the field of play. Because the placement of these machines requires space in amusement arcades, private portable use in the household would be costly, and space consuming. Of greater disadvantage in the Pinball machine is the possibility to tilt the table excessively in which case the game is abruptly halted or player is disqualified.